It all starts with a choice
by Sweet.Revenge.15
Summary: sisters move from the big city to boarding school but both must make a choice the other hates... who will come out top?


**It all starts with a Choice...**.

By Tiffany Holland and Fern Logan.

Chapter 1

It was a plain, simple, boring day, and Ruby and summer were just getting ready in their funky two way room, for a new day at a new school. Ruby was talking to her sis, but she was too busy reading her all time favourite book, Twilight Saga, Midnight Sun.

They were getting ready in their different styles of clothing for the new boarding school, Lithium Private Boarding for gifted Teens, in London, England.

"You know sis," Summer said pulling her-self from her book to look at the schools broacher, "this school was built 200 years ago in 1824," she continued pushing her hair back in to a small bun.

"OMG sis you is such a nerd, why would I even want to know that?" Ruby replied shaking her head, "anyway hurry up the car will be here any minute!"

"Err no sis were taking a taxi not a limo, we are no longer in the big city."

Chapter 2

When they arrived they were met by a river of students running through the school doors. They followed a small group of students to the reception area, were they were to pick up their uniforms and new timetable. As they walked into the reception they saw the hottest guys in the world, every girl was surrounding them and giggling-Ruby ran in to join them pushing her way through to the paler of the two boys. Summer sighed and walked to desk to collect their tables and clothes as their names were called.

The first bell rang signalling the start of break, all the girls scattered to their forms but Ruby stayed with the paler of the boys and exchanged bit of paper, before walking back to Summer and whispering, "now that's how it's done," she waved the bit of paper in Summer's face it had numbers on it but more pacifically a mobile number and dorm number, "he wants to meet up in the library later today and talk about 'homework'".

"Yeah whatever sis," Summer said sarcastically, "I don't need the details I'm actually going to the dorm to do REAL homework,"

Summer didn't see Ruby till 1hour after curfue,

"Oh my Lord where have you been?" Summer asked as Ruby walked through the door of their twin room.

"Err I acctually don't know...me 'n' Jasper met up then we were kissing and the rest is a blur I only remember us meeting kissing and then parting to our seperat dorms I'm meeting him at the Fresh man party tomorrow, hey Jacob will be there as well if you want come?" Ruby replied wandering back to bed changing and falling to sleep quicker than you could say good night.

The next day passed as normal Ruby hung around Jasper all day so Summer or anyone else for that matter saw her. So in her sisters absence Summer meet up with Jacob later that day, they talked and talked until the final bell went to signal the end of the day,

"So I'll see you too night?" Summer asked Jacob couriously before they parted.

"Yep sure, it's a date," Jacob said smiling.

Chapter 3

It was the big night, both girls had a date but only one was seroiuse to go anywhere. Ruby was getting all dolled up in the bathroom while Summer was finishing her book and of course she was already, ready. When they both got thier Jasper was waiting by the food table and Jacob was waiting at the back door, he seemed addjetated and nervous, something was wrong!

Summer wandered amilessly over to Jacob, as Ruby ran over to Jasper and had a tender kiss.

A few hours later neally every one was drunk, only Summer and Jacob were the left standing, Jacob turned to Summer and said,

"You wanna go?" Summer nodded and they passed though the too crowded gym to the doors, passing Ruby who was dancing like she was on wierd pills. Summer and Jacob walked in to the quiet tranqulity of the school's privet garden. Jacob stop suddenly in front of Summer before turning and grabbing her around the waist her kissed her lovingly on the lips. Fire surged though Summers body and their holds tighted.

"Wait," Jacob said pulling away slow, "I need to tell you something, I'm not ment to tell anyone this but..." he looked down, like he was ashamed and sighed.

"Please," Summer pleaded taking his warm face in her hands, "I won't tell,promise".

Jasper and Ruby ran from the gym though the gardens kissing wildly, they passed Jacob and Summer but neither pair noticed. They contiued to run out of the school grounds and grabbing a taxi went to the nearest motel they got out and got a room, before banging though the doors and slamming in to the bed.

"STOP!" Jasper yelled a bit louder the needed.

"What?" Ruby asked looking worried and confussed.

"I need to tell you something before we... ya know.. do it," Jasper stopped and sat next to her taking her hand in his, "I want to stay with you forever, would you be willing to be changed by me?" he looked up through his long black lashes.

"What? I don't understand why would you want me to change I thought you loved me for me," Ruby yelled ripping her hand from his and walking over to the window.

"Please, Ruby I do love you thats what I'm trying to say. I guess the real thing is," he looked away again ashamed of what he was going to say.

"Wait, your not gay are you?" Ruby asked looking down to his trouser area.

"Oh no, no. Definatly not why I love you as much as I do if I was gay, any way thats not the point. The truth is I'm a Vampire," he wispered it like a curse before pressing himself further against the wall of the room far away from the shaking Ruby, "I bit you that night I drank from you then wiped your memory so that you wouldn't remember a thing about what I did. But now I'm giving you a chance to become what I am and leave your friends and family at the end of the year or run from this room right now?"

Ruby stood there looking from the floor, to door, to Jasper and back again,

"Why would you even think that I would pick my rotten family over you Jasper; I don't care what you are Jaz I love you for you, I want you to change me, right here right now." Ruby said staring and the small lonly boy that sat on the egde of the bed, she turned away and stared back at the New moon of the night, Jasper got up and walked up behind her, and whispered in her ear,

"Are you sure this is what you want to be with me forever? Theres no going back no do over nothing," he sounded serious, Ruby continued to look at the new moon,

"I'm positive, I know what I want, I want a new life with the new moon; with you," Jasper buried his face in the soft hair of Ruby as he brushed his lips against her neck, Ruby shivered "I love you," she sighed.

Jasper bit thought the soft flesh of Ruby neck, warm blood flowed in to his month, they walked over to the bed and made sweet, pasionatte love.

Chapter 4

Summer stood their holding Jacob's face in her hands, he was still stuggling to find the words then he looked up and looked straight in to Summers eyes,

"Summer I love you but before you say anything I also have to tell you something," Jacob looked down again and taking Summer's hands from his face and putting them at her sides he continued, "Summer, I'm a Werewolf. And I want you to join me in eternal life."

Jacob looked Summer straight in the eyes only to see her slipping down to the floor, he stuck and hand under her back and lay her down on the floor of the marbel gazebo,

"Huh what happened?" Summer asked a few minutes later.

" Erm , you kinda fainted when I told you I was a Werewolf!" he laughed and looked more amused than annoyed with him self.

"Oh, erm sorry, its just err alot to take in," Summer mumbled her face going a bright scarlet.

"Speak for your self" he laughed, before turning serious again, "but I want you to speak for yourself to. I want you forever and ever Summer, I want you to be like me?" Jacob countiued

" Jake, its just that why do you want me to be like you, why not my sister?" Summer said

" Summer did you not hear what I just said, I love you!" wispered Jacob

"Yes I heard that but I still don't know why you want me and not my sister!" wondered Summer.

"My darling Summer I loved you when I first saw your face where as your sister, Ruby was ALL over Jasper, I'm not surprised their together, but anywway the main thing is she's not my type of girl but you, sweet, innocent, beautiful, clever you are my type of girl thats why I picked you not her!" Yelled Jacob lovingly

" Jake do you know what that means then I wouldn't be able to see my family or friends? Wouldn't I? But if I had to choose it would be you of corse. Ruby has been acting strainge lately I don't know why I haven't seen her all night? But anyway I love you Jake and I would love to be a wolf like you, I want you to change me,Jacob change me know when I get out o here we will run away, as far as possible " said Summer

" Well I could'nt do anything special but you could !" Jacob said

" Well we could be really 'naughty'" Summer said sneakly

" Haa yeah we could do that if you want to get really naughty we could get exspelled" laughed Jacob.

"So it looks like were going to have to do something like smash all the windows in the staff room? Or graffit our rooms, but my sis would probs go crazy about that?"

"She'll have to, haha" Jacob laughed, "Oh god we better go its almost curfew unless you want to start your personal nautiyness now?" he smile a crule crooked smile and pulled Summer closer to him.

"Err no I think we should save all our nautiyness for a later date,"

"Ok, then," jacob said looking disapointed but he stepped away from Summer who didn't object, " you better get gone your big sis will be woundering where you are?"

Summer nodded and beggan to walk away before looking over her shoulder and saying,

"I don't think so I always seem to be taking care of her not the other way around as it should be?" Summer continued to walk toward her dorm humming to herself but little did she know that something very different was happening to Ruby.

Chapter 5

Three days past and there was still no sign of Ruby Summer had to say that she was sick in bed but even she didn't know where her sister was; the weird thing was though was that Jasper had gone missing as well. Summer knew this wasn't just a coicidence Jasper had something to do with Ruby's disapperence and she wasn't going to let it lie.

The sun beat down on to the campuse it had been all week, Ruby loved the sun but there was still no sign of her around school most of the girls Ruby had made friends kept coming up to her dorm to see if she was ok but Summer couldn't let them in as Ruby wasn't there.

A month or so later there were news reports on the tv about animal attacks not far from the school. Summer began to get really worried,

"God Ruby where are you," she said quietly to herself when she saw the news report. On the news two victims pictures flashed up on the screen, one was of a younge man in his early 20's and the other was a woman about the same age both had tanned skin, and black hair with big chcolate eyes.

Summer saw no other oppsion but to go and talk to Jacob-her boyfriend- surly he would know something about his best friends disapperence and maybe even something about her sis.

"But Jacob you must know something!" Summer pleaded, "you and Jasper were friends don't you where he and my sister might have gone or what has happened to them?" Summer looked straight in to Jacob's eyes they were filmed with worry and anger a wierd combanation but Summer didn't think about she just wanted her sister back.

"Summer, I'll be honest with you, yes Jasper is my friend but if the truce wasn't then I probally would have killed him by now," Jacob said standing up and shaking his head, his hands were shaking so Summer stayed away.

"What are on about a truce?" Summer asked couriously, looking at him.

"Well," Jacob started, "Jasper is a Vampire and my guessing is that your sister is one as well," he sat back down on the bed and held Summer's hand as she stare at him in pure shock and hatred for the best friend of her boyfriend consumed her.

"WHAT!" she yelled standing up quickly only to fall back down from head rush, "your best friends a Vampire and your a Werewolf? Well thats a new one!" she said sarcastily, "oh my god, my sister is a Vampire and here I am a vunerable human! Change me Jac I want to be like you," she took his hand in desperation and put it to her face.

"Ok," he said softly, "but only to protect you,". He slid toward her and kissed her softly on the lips but power over welmed him and soon they were lying on his bed in just their underwear.

"Are you sure?" Jacob sighed rubbing his hand up and down Summers naked thigh.

"Yes," Summer whispered pulling his mouth back to hers only for him to pull away and cut his hand until it bled scarlet blood, then he cut Summers and they held hands tightly their blood merged and twined together as they kissed and made love.

Chapter 6

The next day, Summer awoke she was lay on Jacob's chest in his bed, Jasper stood in the doorway his arm around Ruby's waist as if holding her in place, both of their eyes were blazing with hate, disapproval and most of all, from Jasper, betrayal. Summer got up pulling the duvet with her before being pulled back by Jacob as her sister hissed at her. Jasper pulled Ruby back and they disappered out of the door.

Summer sat there crying in to Jacob's chest they rocked slightly from side to side.

Summer didn't see her sister for the rest of the week, until one morning... Summer came out of the bathroom to find her sister sitting on her bed looking at her; Ruby's eyes were scarlet red and her skin was pale, her beautiful reddy brown hair was tangled and matted like she haden't washed for months, under her nails were mud and dried blood, she didn't look like Ruby at all.

"Oh my god Ruby you look awful!" Summer said running up to her sister before stopping when the sweetly sick smell hit her, "and you stink, no offence,"

"Speak for yourself mutt!" Ruby snarled her eyes glowing a deadly red.

"Please don't be angry," Summer pleaded trying to take Ruby's hand but pulling away quickly when the Vampire hissed at her, "at least take a shower, get clean, you can invite Jasper round to have a shower if you want, I'll go and sleep in Jac's room," she took another step toward Ruby.

"Oh so your still sleepin' with that stinking, betraying dog!" Ruby spat curling her lips on every word, "flilthey mongral" she wispered to herself even though Summer still heard it.

"Yes I am. Now are you accepting my invite or not?" Summer said sarcasticly.

"Fine we'll accept but only cause we're running low on money and we all need a shower," Ruby replied flipping her tangled hair over her shoulder, "we'll be back by about 4pm hope your not here with your dog or things are gonna get ugly!" Ruby said as she disappered out of the window and in to the dawn sun only stopping at the fence where two other shadows joined her and disappered in to the darkness of the forest.

That afternoon just as Summer finished packing her bag there was a knock at her window, it was Ruby, Summer opened the window and stood back as Ruby, Jasper and two other younge vampires climbed in, the two Summer didn't reconize looked on edge and as Summer picked up her bag to leave Ruby told the small girl with jet black hair to go in the bathroom and told the other one, a young boy with light black hair and red eyes to sit on the bed and behave,

"I'll sit with him, you talk with your sister," Jasper said giving her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek as she stepped toward Summer.

"I'm guessing you haven't moved anything in the bathroom?" Ruby asked looking straight at Summer.

"Err no the shampoo and conditioner is in the cupboard, the towels are in the bottom draw and soap is in the shower already," Summer replied looking uneasyly at the door of the bathroom. Having so many vampires in her room made her feel edgy and the smell was so sickly it made Summer feel woozey.

"Right ok thank you Summer," Ruby said in a monotone and a thanking smile on her lips. Ruby darted in to the bathroom and came back out with a bundle of dirty clothes before racing back in with a fresh pair of underwear and clothes, "is it ok if we wash the clothes here?" Ruby continued after coming back out of the bathroom.

"Ye sure I'll be Jacob's room if you want anything, do the boys have clothes? I could bring some of Jacob's old ones if you want,"

"No!" shouted Ruby abit to loudly, "we don't want your mutts clothes we have our own thank you, so bye, I might see you again in a few weeks we should be gone by dawn tommorow." Ruby nodded toward the window.

Just as Summer was about to go out of the door the younge girl came out with her hair in a yellow towel, and Jasper tugged the boy toward the bathroom zipping in and out with clean and dirty clothes.

"Do you mind me asking who they are?" Summer asked before she left, she nodded toward the girl, who was brushing her hair, and the bathroom.

"Yes, we do actually," Jasper said looking right at Summer with hate but some kindness, "and we would appreciate it if you didn't tell the dog about our little family thank you very much," he reached out and touched the girls head as if blessing her they both smiled.

"OK then, bye," Summer stuttered looking at them one last time before shutting the door and walking to Jacob's room at the other end of the campus.

Chapter 7

Ruby and Jasper knelt beside each other in the bathroom the bath was half full with dirty water and the shower on washing the soap of the clean clothes. Ruby's hair was still slightly wet and the back of her t-shirt was damp but she didn't care she kept scrubbing getting up now and again to tell Damon and Kelly to be quiet and watch the the tv while they finished.

"So where are we going when we've finished here. I don't about you but I'm starving and I bet the kids are as well," Ruby said looking side ways at Jasper as she turned the shower off and rung the last of the clothes out, folded it up and put it in a backpack.

"I think we should go out of town for abit you know let the murder count go down here," he replide pulling the plug of the bath and drying his hands.

"How long do think that will take after all we do need some more money if we're going to get anywere and what if we want a shower or a desent wash? At least if we stay here we can come here, wash the clothes and I think the kids would rarther stay somewhere for a while in stead of moving again," Ruby looked at Jasper to read his eyes but they were closed this normally ment one thing something bad going to happen; Jasper had a ability to see bad things mostly fights where ones he knew were killed or tortured.

"Jasper?" Ruby asked worry thick in here voice, "Jasper what is it?" she touched his arm his eyes snapped open. Jasper stared at Ruby disbelief a mask on his face.

"We have to go see your sister now!" Jasper ordered zipping in to the bedroom with the dry clothes, "kids come on it's time for you to meet the other wolf, the male," Jasper snapped the orders quickly folding the clothes and raming them in to the back pack. He opened the window and told the younger ones to wait at the bottom.

"Jasper whats' going on?" Ruby said monotonely, as she grabbed his arm.

"The wolf's are going to threaten our saftey, a new born wolf is the last thing we need to worry about. One thing we need to worry about is the Voltouri finding out about our immortal children and the wolfs are going to ruin that, the Voltouri are going to come and sort out the wolfs they get killed and the Voltouri are going to offer us places with them, and when I say us I mean just you and me," he looked down and took Ruby's hand. Ruby looked as if she was about to cry but of course she couldn't she could weep dryly.

"No, no please not the children!" Ruby screeched, "we have to stop Summer getting pregnant," she continued grabbing the frame of the window.

"We can't she already knows she pregnant," Jasper said before Ruby could leap to the ground, "didn't you notice the lump under her t-shirt, and how her hand was always on her stomach? Come on we have to protect our family," he shook his head, turned off the lights and followed his family.

It only took a few seconds to get to Jacobs dorm room they went though the corridor as there was no one about. Ruby could hear her sister in the room giggerling. Ruby couldn't help but think of what she was about to do to her sister. They reached the door Jasper stood in front with Ruby in second and Kelly with Damon behind them sheilding them from the wolfs that could rip them to shreds in seconds; Jasper took a deep breath then knocked on the door, the giggerling stopped and a heavy footed Jacob walked to the door,

"Oh, hi Jasper didn't expect to see you here, Summer said you were over here in her room for a matter of fact," he paused looking smug, before that smuggness turned to horror as he noticed Ruby, Kelly and Damon stood there as well, "What. Have. You. Done. Jasper?" He said fear in his eyes.

"If you let me in I will explain," Jasper said pushing lightly through the door and circuling, Kelly and Damon with his arms in a shield. Ruby walk straight over to Summer who was staring from Jasper and the younger Vampires, to Jacob and then at Ruby. After doing this three times Summer's eyes setteled on Ruby,

"Summer, are you pregnant?" Ruby asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, isn't it brill, but why do you wanna know?" Summer said looking uneasy and on edge.

"Summer," Ruby said looking away at 'her' children, "you need to give up your baby," Ruby glanced at Summer she looked horrofied like she had seen a ghost.

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled making everyone jump, "YOU WANT MY GIRLFRIEND TO GIVE UP OUR BABY! WHY!" he screamed.

"Jacob listen the Voltouri will know about your pup, they will come to destoy it and you," Jasper said calmly, backing toward the kids, "Jacob we are asking this to prtect your family as much as ours if they come here to kill your family they will kill ours, they are im mortal children Jacob illegal if they come to kill you then they will die as well!" Jasper put his hands on to the little ones that cowered behind him, they gripped his hands in their own. Ruby ran and joined them,

"Please Summer, if not for our sake then for yours I don't want to watch my sister die even if she is a wolf," Ruby said nothing but regret in her red eyes.

Chapter 8

"Wait I've got it," Jasper said his face brightening up, "theres a house that me and my family lived in before I was changed its in the middle of no where not even a Vamp let alone a Wolf would ever think of coming out there, I think I still have a pic of it somewhere and the directions," Jasper continued. They all talked about his plan from dawn though to dusk of the next day, it was mostly the males that talked coming up with was of how to get there with out beeing seen and how Summer would be able to travel as her pregncey would be affected by her being a Were-wolf (it would be sped up) even now everyone could see a small but very promanant bump appering under her t-shirt. Jasper went and got the pictures each one was labeled which helped an awful lot:

Vamp Room

Conference room

Lounge

Wolf Room

It took over two weeks to find the house and move in, the leechs and the wolves were in sepreate rooms and they only saw each other if they need to talk to them in the confrance room or the lounge. By this time Summer was getting a big bump. It looked like she was going to explode! This is when it got scary, Jasper got more and more protective over Ruby, Kelly and Damon. Jacob was always sat near Summer. Summer was always lieing on the bed looking like she was going to throw up ever two minutes.

"Jacob can I try to walk, I need to go move my feet, there killing me."

"You sure you should do that love can you even see your feet your that big no offence your huge."

"Thanks alot that helps, please get me up."

Jacob got Summer and put her on her feet, she swayed a little, but finally she steady. She walked 4 steps before stopping and grabbing her stomach

"Oh my god, Jacob!" Summer screamed, "my water just broke!"

Jacob's head snapped toward Jasper, who was already at Summer's side rushing her to the large matternatey bathroom.

Summer was sweating, like a bullet she grabbed Jacob to her side, she squeezed his hand so hard that after the birth his hand was black and blue. It took 47 minutes to have the little baby girl in Summer's arms. She had dark, chocolate, curly hair, she was a spitting image of Jacob (but in a girl way).

"We still need to think of a name for her?" Jacob whispered in Summers ear.

"Oh well I have been thinking about some names, but I thought it would be a you, like a boy but thank god I still have got a few names for a girl." Summer said embaressd.

"Hit me with the names and see if I like them to" Jacob laughed quielty.

"Well I do love the names Leah, Holly, Olivia and Ellie there small and sweet and there not that popular."

"Huuummm Leah is perfect I have always liked the name and it suits her and she smiled when you said Leah" Jacob looked down at Leah who was smiling at them both.

"So Leah it is! She's perfect, thankyou Jacob I love you with all my heart I want to be with you for ever." Summer sat herself up and cradeling Jacob's face in her hand she kissed him passionatly.

Chapter 9

After 2 hours of Leah being born, Summer was still holding her with Jacob by the side, he was telling her to get some sleep but she didnt want to miss one minute of her daughters life. Jasper and Ruby were in there own room worrying, Jasper's vision had come true and this could mean bad things for every one. That night all of the Wolves and Vamps gathered in the Confrence room to discuss what was going to happen.

"Right, now everyone, as you may or may not know Kelly has a power of decision she can make people decide what she wants." Jasper said standing and looking at everyone in the eyes, "But if the Volturi do decide to come and get us then we won't stand a chance, they have a older stonger Vampires, I know that they do have a Vamp called Gorgina she can repel mental attacks so unfortunatly Kelly will not be able to effect them,"

Everyone looked at each other Summer cradeled the newly born Leah against her chest and looked down tears were in her eyes she didn't want her baby or her boyfriend to die, but she did not want her sister or her family to die as well. Ruby and Jasper huddeled closing the children in between them everyone was quiet until Jasper spoke,

"We must move there are two abondoned werehouses on the out skirts of Cananda, we stay there a few weeks after Ruby changed," he gestured to Ruby, "we can all live there I'll try and get in touch with some other people I know, Jacob do you think you could get your pack from school together?" Jasper asked looking at Jacob, Jacob nodded.

"We'll set off first thing tomorrow just after the sun has gone down," Jacob said looking at everyone, "we best get to bed then," he said helping Summer up with out jerking Leah who was sound asleep. After they left the Vamps went out to hunt thoughly before they set off for the werehouses in Canada.

That night as soon as the sun was safely behind the hills the small family set off for Canada and the abandoned werehouses.

It took the whole night and by the time everyone arrived in it was almost dawn of the second day,

"We'll have to rest before we call anyone," Jasper said, "you can stay in the werehouse to east we'll have the west," he turned to Jacob and nodded at the slightly smaller werehouse, before nodding to Ruby as they went in to their already done up werehouse. When Jacob, Summer and Leah got in to the where house they found that Jasper and Ruby had already been in there they could smell them and also there was lots of thick blankets every where, trees as well so that it smelt like the forest.

'_Thanks Jasper,' _Jacob thought sarcasticly as he went and sat down on one of the couches.

"Spactions," Summer said sitting next to him and falling to sleep only seconds later with Leah still in her arms. Jacob moved lying Summer down on the couch with Leah next to her, Jacob lay on the floor his hand on top Summer's.

Meanwhile Jasper, Ruby, Kelly and Damon were all relaxing; Ruby and Jasper were sat on the couch eyes closed and breathing deep, Damon and Kelly were both asleep on the rugs, even though they very rarely slept none of them were used to doing so much in two days with out a stop or rest.

It was the next night that Jasper, Ruby, Kelly and Damon were woken by howling. There was a lot of howling coming from out side, in the neighbouring warehouse. Ruby and Jasper walked cautionsly out of their own warehouse and began toward the howling. As they got closer so did the smell of wet dog and voices grew louder above noise Jasper stepped in front of Ruby and knocked loudly on the door the howling and shouting cut off but growls continued as Jacob opened the door,

"Oh Jasper your awake sorry about the noise I manager to get a few others here during the day some think its safer to stay in wolf form while you were staying so close and large wolves plus small place equals alot of noise and unhappiness," Jacob said letting Jasper see in to the large warehouse and looking appoligetic. Just as Jasper was about to say something Ruby yelled,

"Jasper look!" Jasper spun around quickly as the Night Elf walked out of the forest facing them.

"I heard wolves on my turf whats going on!" she snapped her white eyes staring at Jasper, Ruby and Jacob, "well?" She yelled stepping closer and rising her bow.

"Odette?" Jasper asked her stepping closer, "oh my god Ordette!" he yelled running up to the purple person and hugging her,

"What, oh my lord Jasper! Its you what are you doing here?" Ordette asked pulling away from him smiling.

"Well not all good news," Jasper said looking sincer, "I had a Very bad vision, my friend, you see..." Jasper began the story as he, Ruby and Jacob walked to the small fire pit.

Chapter 10

"So this Volturi clan are going to come and kill Jacob, Summer and Leah, but when they do there gonna find your immortal children,Kelly and Damon, kill them then kill you?" Ordette said looking and each of the Vamps and wolf.

"Yes," Jasper said nodding.

"In that case," Ordette said standing up, "I will gather my clan and help you defet them," she shook Jasper's hand with a smile then gave Ruby a hug, "it was nice to meet you Ruby," and nodded at Jacob before turning and disappering in to the darkness.

"Well I better go and find Summer," Jacob said standing up.

"Yes you should if theres going to be a fight she'll need to be ready," Jasper replied looking at Ruby, Jacob walked away to find Summer and their little baby Leah.

"No, Summer you can't be happy you have to be mad feel the heat run through your body," Jacob commanded shaking his head in dispair, "one minute I'll be right back," Jacob said running toward the Hales Ware-house. He knocked politely on the door and was greeted with a unwelcome hiss from severel unknowen Vampires that hung from the windows outside.

"Zip it!" Jacob heard Jasper yell from inside before he opened the door, "Sorry 'bout that," Jasper said as the Vamps disappered back in to the building.

"You've got your army up quick?" Jacob said laughing, "could I borrow Ruby for a min please?"

He said barely getting the words out of his mouth before Ruby was stood in the door next to Jasper,

"What?" she snapped her eyes black from lack of hunting, "If you want me to help with Summer then my family is going to have to come as well," she said evilly as her adopted son and daughter turned up behind her.

"Errrrr, ok. I guess?" Jacob said as the five of them walked out the hissing ware-house and to the small clearing that Summer was stood in,

"Jacob, what's going on?" Summer asked looking at her sister's black eyes.

"We're helping," Damon said as he and Kelly began to circle her.

"Ruby, Jacob what's going on!" Summer said watching the twins as they circled. Damon lunged his hand catching her shirt and making a small tear, Summer yelled and swiped at him with her hand.

"Ruby tell your minions to stop, please!" Summer said shakily. Ruby and Jasper walked in to the circle with Kelly and Damon. Ruby swiped at Summer striking her on her right cheek. Heat shot through Summer's body her clothes ripped as the red furred body of Summer the wolf shot through.

Summer glower her eyes fixed on the family of Vampires that had now clustered together, Summer took a step forward only to have her path cut off by a dark almost black wolf that was just under twice her size,

"_Stop"_ the voice said but it was in her heard that she heard yet so clear that it was like it had be spoken, in Jacobs voice,_ "stop it was me I set it up don't be angry at your sister," _ Jacob pleaded as he locked gazes with Summer.

"_ok," _Summer thought back to him,_ "I believe you,"_ and she changed back to human form as she fell on to Jacob's soft fur to cover herself,

"Sorry sis, it was the only way," Ruby said walking up to the now naked Summer with a big coat that covered her easily.

"Ok," Summer said slowly as she climbed slowly on to Jacob's back, "thank you, but keep your hands to yourself next time, k?" she smiled at her sister.

"Ok," Ruby replied smiling and patted Jacob on his head, "you're welcome," she said to the big brown wolf before he walked of in to the trees.

That night all of the new members, including Ordette and her group, of the army had gathered around the fire to talk about what was going to happen in the next two months,

"Well Leah is growing quickly although I don't know if she will be able to fight," Jacob said.

"That's fine," Jasper said his arm around Ruby who was staring in to the flames, "we're not letting Kelly or Damon any were near the fight she can stay with them in the forest away from any of the fighting," he smiled quickly at Jacob.

"But what's the battle plan for us?" Ordette's voice rang clear in the silence.

"We plan to split in to three groups," Jasper said drawing it out in the earth with a stick, "we," he said gesturing to the other Vamps that had gathered around him, "will attack head on, Ordette your group shall come in from the left, and the wolves from the right we'll have them surrounded," he stabbed the stick in to the fire, "Ordette could you make it with your group tomorrow night for training if not we shall try in the morning, everyone needs to be taught about these Volturi and what they do, I have fought with them before, they are old but strong, they have powerful weapons on their side of the field but we have numbers and most of my group have powers I'm not sure about you group Ordette which is why I said nothing but do you have any power in your group?"

"Quite a bit," Ordette said a look in her eye, "We shall try to make the late morning or early night before the owls begin to howl," she said standing up, "but now we must leave the night is drawing to a close and we must sleep, good my friends," she said waving her group off with a hand as she hugged Jasper and Ruby, nodded to Vamps and Wolves then ran in to the trees.

"Well we better be doing the same," Jacob said moving.

"Yes, we'll see you tommorow," Jasper said getting up and shaking Jacob's hand as the pack began to leave.

The next day was a long one, training went on from early afternoon till dusk.

"You must be careful!" Jasper yelled each of the Vampires, Wolves and Night elves fought, "the Volturi are very strong they have two sheilds, one protects the leader from physical attacks and the other one proctets all of the Volturi from mental attacks, to fight them with thought you must get in to that sheild," Jasper said over and over again until all of the fights had growen slow and tired.

"Thank you Jasper fro that very energetic lesson," Ordette said out of breath.

"Your very well come Ordette," Jasper replied surpressing a smirk of happiness that he wasn't tired, "you best get sleep now but practise in your groups so that you do not forget," he patted Ordette on the should as she turned away back to her group and they slopped in to the shadows.

"Wow you sure know how to tire out a pack, don't you?" Jacob said suprisingly calm and steady.

"Well it proves that your 'pack' needed the work out," Jasper said smirking and turning to his group, "right well done today everyone, remember practise makes perfect so work with in your groups you may leave," Jasper said to the group and nodding at each of them.

Chapter 11

The past months went quickly and soon it was the day of the fight everyone gathered in a small part of the forest to reorganise the plan and set everyone off in the right direction.

"Right so we're here?" asked a very young looking wolf.

"Yes," Jasper replied, "this is where we are currently you and the rest of Jacob's pack are going round here to the right of the clearing, Ordette your group is..."

"Going round the left yes we will all stay in position, that includes the wolves, until you make the call for us to move in we shall circle the enermy trapping them,".

"Remember they have two lots of sheild one protects the leader, Scranka, the other is a mental barrier that covers the whole of the enermy, Rascle, Karim, Joshua and Scar from Ordette's group and Red, Joanna, and Davin from my group must get in to that sheild to attack the enermies minds," and if possiable take any of their defences down now the made sheild mostly protects herself its what she has always been like that so she will not be effected by any of our mind tricks so any of our strong defences will half to try and get her down,"

Everyone nodded and start to part in to their groups and formations,

"So this is it," Ruby said looking worriedly at Jasper, "my first fight could be my last you know?" sadness clouded her eyes filling them with tears that could never be shed again.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," Jasper wove his fingers through Ruby's, growls erupted from everyside of them, "their close," Jasper said quietly.

"Lets get um!" Ruby yelled as she and Jasper lead their group toward the clearing, the night elves and wolves disappered as they took their positions at the sides of the clearing.

As the growls lowered to a hiss, the Voltouri stepped in to the clearing; their leader was in the middle, leading the group the physical sheild was too is left her hand resting on his shoulder; the mental sheild was on his right, her eyes were focused on Jasper and Ruby's hands still locked together in a bound that looked like it could never be broken. A fatal hiss ripped through her lips as her eyes shone a horrific red.

"Master, look!" a small red head said her eyes whipping around their army taking in the dozens of wolves and night elves that now surrounded them.

"Well, well looks like you've made some new friends Jasper," the leader said his hand shushing his mental protection.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures Scrancach," Jasper replied a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

"Who ever said this had to be a desperate time? Just had over the youger wolves and the immortal children and we shall be on our way," Scrancach's smile was of fake friendliness.

"No, Scrancach! Sac ner toy nala, som narch lo mach!" Ordette said the words of her families language.

In a split second a attack was launched on to the left side as two of the stonger night elves launched in to the main group closely followed by two wolves as they each tried to take out the two protectors. Of couse at that everyone was in Jasper and Ruby began breaking and snapping each of the enemy that they could get their hands on.

"Ruby!" Jasper yelled as she broke of the head of the Vampire he was holding, "I need to ask you something!"

"Can't it wait!" Ruby yelled snapping the arms off a attacker.

"No sorry it can't!" he replied wizzing around her and pulling her in to the woods away from the war.

"Jasper what in the hell are you doing!" Ruby yelled trying to pull back to the fight.

"Something I should have done before," he said going down to one knee and pulling out a small black velvet box, "Ruby would you do me the great offer of marrying me?" he asked hold out the the shining ruby and dimond ring.

"Oh my great lord Jasper you already know the answer, yes," she said as Jasper slid the ring on to her finger and they kissed passionatly, "now come on lets get back to that fight I bet its over by now"

"Don't worry it is," Jasper smiled, "lets go get the kids first then we'll go and get everyone together," they walked off hand in hand to where they had hid the kids.

Chapter 12

As Jacob torn the last of Scrancach apart and slung him in to the blue flames.

'_So what are we doing with them two,' _Jacob thought nodding toward the two sheilds that had stopped fighting when their mates had been burnt to an ash.

'_Don't know?'_ Summer thought back to Jacob, _'don't know where my sister and Jasper went? They left 'bout half way through the fight!'_ Summer shook her giant wolf head and barked a laugh, _'probly gone for a snog or something!'_ she barked a laugh again.

'_Hey will you two quit laughing and joking and help please,'_ Hanran and big white and grey wolf thought growling at them through her teeth.

'_ok'_ Summer whined lowering her head Jacob pushed his head in to her shoulder lovingly,

'_Come on your sis will be back soon as will Jasper, and I'll have something to say to him,'_ as they walked to the smoking piles of Vampire one of the sheilds sprung on to Summer's back wrapping her arms around her to stop her moving legs,

"You killed my only love in the world! You take one more step toward me and she gets it!" her arms tightend on Summer's wriggerling body making her whine loudly.

"Wait, Gorgina no please don't!" Jasper yelled from across the feild, Ruby's eyes flashed from her struggling sister to the five year that she held tightly of as she tried to run to her mother, "Gorgina I didn't see Jamie in the army,"Jasper said looking confused,

"He was at the side of the field, your wolf friend killed him before the fight started! I felt him leave this world I couldn't consentrate," she let go of Summer slightly but didn't fully realese her, "my family is dead because of him because of him I could not prtect my family only myself and my sister Reta," her voice broke as she looked at her sister who was still crouched next to a smoking pile of ash where her own mate had been burnt, "why should she survive when Jamie died he was never going to fight neither was Tarco and Reta when the fight started we was all going to run!" Gorgina fell to her knees letting go of Summer who ran back to Jacob whining.

"Why did he have to die!" she cried her voice full of tears that could never be shed, Reta stood up and walked over to Jasper who stiffend and pushed Ruby behind him,

"If Gorgina would like would you take us in to your family if not please kill us quickly, I know you can never bring back Tarco or Jamie but I would like to learn more about how you live," Reta smiled and walked to her sister and began talking to her quietly,

"Would you, really?" Gorgina asked looking from her sister when they had finished talking.

"Yes we would as long as you promise to except our rules, our friends and your new sister-in law," he put his arm around Ruby.

Gorgina and Reta looked at each other then stood and walked toward Jasper and his family,

"Ok Jasper we promise," the twins said smiling they both hugged Ruby in turns as well as Damon and Kelly.

Leah ran back to mother and farther after they had turned back to human form.

Everyone parted their own ways after the fight Jasper and Ruby married a few months later and Jacob popped the question a few days after the wedding of Jasper and Ruby.

Reta and Gorgina joined the family and still pay their respects to their lost loves and are living with the wolves and Vamps in their new homes, in the forest.  
Leah grew up and got married to Drake, a young pure white wolf, at the age of 18 in three months she had a bump of her own.

Everyone is still alive and breathing in the Wolf and Vamp cases.

Unfotunatly Oredtte lost her life in her 121st battle along with 16 members of her family and friends at the age of 610 years old.

**THE END**


End file.
